


Yurimajo Doremi

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, F/F, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Mention of spanking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ojamajo/Ojamajo yuri one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference both to that old pick-up line and the fact that  
> the two featured girls both have Musical puns for names. At present,  
> this is only intended as a one-shot, but that could always change if I  
> get the right inspiration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu invites Doremi over on what would normally be a lonely evening for the child idol, and confesses her feelings for the Odango-headed girl.

Onpu Segawa was on cloud nine, as not even Magical Stage could've  
created better circumstances for what she had planned for tonight. Papa  
was currently assigned to driving a long-distance sleeper train and Mama  
was working late at the talent agency. While this would normally lead to  
a lonely night for the child idol, she had invited Doremi Harukaze over  
to keep her company. To top things off, Onpu had avoided work today and  
was brimming with energy for the events to come.

Onpu cooked steak for the two of them, knowing it to be the  
odango-headed girl's favorite, and while her culinary skills weren't  
quite on par with Aiko Senoo or Momoko Asuka, one who fell into the role  
of homemaker following her parent's divorce, the other an aspiring  
patissiere, Doremi seemed quite pleased with the purple-haired girl's  
cooking.

Onpu was now leading Doremi to her bedroom where she would put the main  
phase of her plan into motion.

As the redhead follows her into her bedroom, Onpu strikes, slamming the  
door, the lock clicking in place and pinning Doremi against it. Doremi  
opens her mouth to speak, but before she can form words, the  
purple-haired girl's lips are against hers and Onpu's tongue is  
exploring the redhead's mouth.

Doremi's eyes go wide at Onpu's bold actions, but as the initial shock  
wears off, the redhead leans into the kiss as her eyelids slide close  
and their tongues start dancing around each other.

After what seems like an eternity, their lips finally part as the need  
to breathe reasserts itself. Through panting breaths, Onpu exclaims,  
"Doremi-chan, I love you!"

Heart thumping, Doremi thinks to herself, 'I must be dreaming.' Inhaling  
deeply to try and get her breathing and heartrate under control, the  
odango-headed girl replies, "Bu-But we're both girls! What if the  
paparazzi found out?"

Tears welling up in her eyes, Onpu brings a clenched fist to her chest  
before speaking, "I don't care about that... I don't care if such a  
relationship destroys my career." Throwing her arms around Doremi and  
burying her face in the redhead's shoulder, she continues, "I just want  
Doremi-chan to love me and comfort me. Besides, fans who can't accept me  
for who I choose to love are fans I don't need."

Doremi thinks to herself, 'if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.'  
before wrapping her arms around the sobbing idol. Gently rubbing the  
crying girl's back, Doremi speaks softly, "I love you too, Onpu-chan."

Looking up with watery eyes, Onpu replies, "Do... Do you really mean  
that?"

Wiping away some of the idol's tears, Doremi answers, "Yes, do you think  
I'd say that if I didn't mean it? To illustrate her sincerity, Doremi  
places a chaste kiss on Onpu's forehead.

Calming down, the purple-haired girl asks, "Then why did you bring up  
the paparazzi?"

Tightening her embrace, Doremi replies, "I've felt this way for a long  
time, and I've wanted to tell you for months, but I was afraid you'd  
either reject me outright or would value your career as an idol too  
highly to risk it on dating another girl."

No longer crying, Onpu flashes Doremi a brief smile before saying, "Let  
me show you how far I'm willing to go for your love." As she breaks the  
embrace, Onpu unzips Doremi's vest and slides it off the redhead's  
shoulders, letting the garment hit the floor before grabbing Doremi's  
hand and leading her to the idol's bed. Once Doremi is sitting on Onpu's  
bed, the idol grabs the sleeves of the redhead's pink top and quickly  
removes it before tossing the shirt to the floor.

Turning red with embarrassment and trying to cover her budding breasts,  
Doremi is too distracted to put up a fight as Onpu pushes the redhead  
onto her back and quickly undoes the fly of Doremi's shorts before  
sending them to join the odango-headed girl's vest and t-shirt, leaving  
doremi in nothing but her pastel pink panties and duller colored  
stockings.

Onpu makes similar quick work of removing her own clothes until she's in  
nothing but a pair of lavendar-colored panties. Upon seeing that Doremi  
has one arm accross her chest to conceal her nipples while her other  
hand blocks view of her cotton clad cunny, Onpu scolds playfully, "No  
need to be embarrassed. Besides, I've got less clothes on than you at  
this point." Grabbing Doremi's wrists, Onpu pulls the redhead's arms  
away from her torso to get a good look at the odango-headed girl before  
exclaiming, "Doremi-chan is beautiful!"

Speaking for the first time since Onpu began undressing her, Doremi  
replies, "Cer-certaintly not as beautiful as Onpu-chan."

Onpu crawls on top of Doremi, positioning her legs so that both girls  
have their left leg between the other's legs. Leaning down, Onpu  
whispers in the redhead's ear, "You don't need to flatter me." Before  
Doremi can utter a response, Onpu's hand finds the back of the  
odango-headed girl's head, and the purple-haired girl's lips have  
captured the redhead's in another passionate kiss. As their tongues  
wresle, Onpu's free hand creeps down to Doremi's panties.

Upon reaching their destination, Onpu's fingers begin tracing the  
outline of Doremi's folds through the pastel pink panties as the  
purple-haired girl grinds her own cotton covered crotch against Doremi's  
thigh. Unacustomed to the sensations assaulting her senses, Doremi  
begins to thrash in an attempt to get away from Onpu's teasing digits,  
moaning loudly into the idol's mouth in the process. However, with her  
being pinned under the purple-haired girl, all Doremi accomplishes is  
increasing friction between the redhead's thigh and Onpu's pussy as the  
idol continues her assault on the redhead's core.

After a minute or two, Onpu breaks the kiss and shifts position,  
lowering her mouth to Doremi's neck and wrapping an arm around the  
redhead's upper torso. Positioning her lower body entierly between  
Doremi's legs, the idol snakes a hand under the odango-headed girl's  
thigh to continue playing with the redhead's pussy and she begins  
sucking on Doremi's neck.

In-between loud moans, Doremi yells, "On-Onpu-chan, I...I'm going to go  
crazy!", but despite her protests, the redhead finds herself wrapping  
her limbs around Onpu as the idol continues to administer pleasant  
torture.

When Onpu senses that Doremi is right on the edge, she halts in her  
masturbation of the redhead's pussy, leaving behind a very obvious damp  
spot on the odango-headed girl's panties.

Catching her breath, Doremi asks, "Why did you stop?"

Pulling away from Doremi's neck, a very prominent mark left where she  
was sucking, Onpu replies, "I didn't want you cumming too soon." With  
that, Onpu begins trailing kisses down Doremi's chest and stomach,  
giving each of the redhead's nipples a quick lick along the way.

When she reaches the waistband of Doremi's panties, Onpu hooks her  
fingers under the fabric at the redhead's hips and pulls the garment  
down, lifting the odango-headed girl's rear off the bed in the process.  
Leaving Doremi's panties bunched up around the redhead's knees, Onpu  
pushes Doremi's stocking clad legs upward, folding the odango-headed  
girl in half at the waist with her butt in the air.

With Doremi's girlhood now fully exposed and glistening with arousal,  
Onpu wastes no time and buries her face in the redhead's crotch, her  
tongue greedily lapping away at Doremi's juices.

"OH GOD! Onpu-chan's tongue feels so good!" exclaims Doremi as pleasure  
washes over her.

Pausing in her licking, Onpu replies, "I'm glad you like it because  
Doremi-chan's juices are delicious!"

As the idol continues to probe her lover's sex with her tongue, driving  
the muscle as deeply into Doremi's passage as it'll reach, even licking  
the redhead's hymen in the process, Onpu pinches Doremi's clit between  
her thumb and forefinger, sending even stronger waves of pleasure  
coursing through the odango-headed girl's body.

As Onpu continues to eat out Doremi's cunny, it isn't long before the  
idol's own arousal becomes too much to ignore. Pulling her face away  
from Doremi's crotch, Onpu gets on all fours and positions her own  
crotch above Doremi's face.

As Onpu reaches back to pull down her lavendar panties, Giving Doremi a  
good look at the ass and pussy that many a horny fanboy would give their  
left nut to see, she pleads in a needy tone, "Doremi-chan, I want you...  
no, I need you to lick my pussy as well." As Onpu lowers her dripping  
wet cunny towards Doremi's face, she also lowers her own face back  
towards Doremi's cunny.

Grabbing their lover's buttocks, both girls plunge their tongues into  
the other's pussy at the same time. As they continue to eat each other  
out, occasionally switching between licking the other's slit, plunging  
their tongue into the other girl's passage, and sucking on the other's  
clitty, both girls are moaning loudly, the vibrations of their  
vocalizations adding to their lover's pleasure.

It isn't long before the two girls bring each other to orgasm, their  
respective releases coating the other's face. As they tremble in orgasm,  
Onpu collapses on top of Doremi.

As their shared climax subsides, Onpu turns around and they take turns  
licking their juices from each other's faces before kissing again, the  
taste of both their juices mixing as their tongues intertwine.

After a minute or so, Onpu breaks the kiss and stands to remove her  
soiled and tangled panties. Doremi soon follows suit, also removing the  
hairbands holding her dishevelled odango in place, her vibrant, red  
locks cascading to her butt.

As Doremi makes to remove her stockings, her only remaining article of  
clothing, Onpu stops her, "No! keep the stockings on. I think you look  
sexy in nothing but those stockings, and you look even more beautiful  
with your hair down."

Blushing at the complement, Doremi replies, "Th-thank you."

Scolding playfully, Onpu says, "Didn't I tell you there was no need to  
be embarrassed?" The idol nudges Doremi into sitting back down on the  
bed before adding, "Now, I've got another surprise for you. Just sit  
there while I get it."

As Onpu turns around and walks to her dresser, Doremi can't help staring  
at the idol's perfectly round ass. When Onpu reaches the dresser, she  
pulls out the top drawer and removes an item that Doremi cannot see, but  
from Doremi's perspective, it looks like Onpu is putting on a thong,  
straps of thin, black material sliding between the idol's buttocks and  
coming to rest on the purple-haired girl's lower back where the  
waistband of her panties would be.

Finished making adjustments to her newly donned accessory, Onpu pushes  
the drawer back in before turning around slowly to reveal that, instead  
of a thong, Onpu is now wearing a strap-on. The black, rubber phallus  
measures roughly 5 inches in length and an inch in diameter, and remains  
pointed directly at Doremi as Onpu walks back to the bed despite the  
seductive sway of the idol's hips as she walks.

Standing in front of Doremi, positioned perfectly to make the redhead  
lean over and fellate the fake penis, Onpu asks, "Do you like it?"

Her tone betraying her nervousness, Doremi asks, "Do...do you plan to  
fuck me with that?"

Onpu replies, "I won't force you, but I was hoping you'd let me pop your  
cherry and try to give you a g-spot orgasm. Of course,, if you want to,  
I wouldn't mind letting you pop my cherry first."

After mulling over the idea for several seconds, Doremi lays down, her  
red mane fanning out beneath her. Holding her hands next to her  
shoulders and spreading her legs, Doremi answers, "I'd be honored to let  
Onpu-chan pop my cherry."

Leaning over Doremi and positioning the tip of the strap-on at the  
redhead's entrance, Onpu says reassuringly, "I'll be gentle." Before  
pressing into Doremi's passage. When the phallus meats resistence in the  
form of Doremi's hymen, instead of forcing her way through the redhead's  
virgin barrier, Onpu pulls back and makes several shallow thrusts, each  
pressing slightly harder against the barrier, trying to gently stretch  
it. While Onpu's actions aren't exactly uncomfortable for the redhead,  
Doremi is impatient to be filled and wrapping her legs around the Idol's  
waist, she forces the purple-haired girl's hips forward.

As the phallus pierces her hymen and comes to rest against her cervix,  
tears well up in Doremi's eyes and she reflexively bites her lip to  
avoid screaming in pain. Onpu wraps the redhead in a comforting embrace  
before saying soothingly, "It's okay, you're past the worst part."

After a few minutes of quiet crying as she's held by her lover, Doremi  
says softly, "You can start moving."

Wiping a tear from Doremi's cheek, Onpu responds, "I'll start slowly.  
Please let me know if it starts hurting again." At Doremi's nod, the  
idol begins to slowly pull her hips back until the strap-on has nearly  
left the redhead's passage altogether before slowly pushing back in.  
Onpu sets a rather sedate pace, not wanting to cause the redhead any  
more pain and recieving several soft moans for her efforts.

As the pain of her torn hymen subsides, relaxed away by Onpu's gentle  
thrusts, Doremi whispers into the idol's ear, "Faster. Please do it  
faster." Giving Doremi a smile, Onpu begins to pick up the pace. As Onpu  
continues to slide the strap-on in and out of Doremi's slick passage,  
she lays on top of the redhead in such a way that their nipples rub  
against each other as the two engage in another kiss.

When the two girls come up for air, Onpu asks, "Are you ready for me to  
kick it into high gear?" At Doremi's nod, the idol unwraps the redhead's  
legs from around her waist, and holding them under the knee begins to  
pound the other girl's pussy relentlessly. As she does so, Onpu does her  
best to angle every thrust to hit Doremi's G-spot before bottoming out  
against the redhead's cervix.

This treatment has Doremi moaning loudly and shouting things such as,  
"YES! Pound my pussy!", "Fuck me harder, faster!", and "Make me cum!"  
All of which only encourage the purple-haired girl to continue her  
assault.

It isn't much longer before Doremi is screaming in orgasm, but instead  
of seating the strap-on within the redhead's convulsing passage, Onpu  
continues her powerful thrusts at the same blistering pace. This soon  
triggers a second orgasm in the redhead and then a third, followed by  
Doremi losing count as wave after wave of blindingly intense pleasure  
washes over her.

When Doremi finally regains her senses, she finds Onpu lying on top of  
her, a strap-on buried deep in her own passage, and temporary amnesia  
regarding the last several minutes. When the idol flashes her a smile  
and asks, "Did you enjoy that?" their recent activity comes flooding  
back to the redhead's mind.

Exhausted from the fucking she just recieved, Doremi replies weakly, "It  
was incredible."

After several minutes of resting in a mutual embrace, Onpu sits up, the  
phallus sliding from Doremi's passage, and declares, "My turn to have my  
cherry popped!" Before the tired redhead can formulate a response, Onpu  
has unfastened the strap-on from her own crotch and started putting it  
in place around Doremi's pelvis, readjusting the straps to fit the  
redhead's slightly broader hips. Confident that the phallus is securely  
in place on it's new master, Onpu asks, "So, how does Doremi-chan want  
to go about popping my cherry?"

Instead of answering the question, Doremi asks, "Shouldn't we wash it  
first?"

Onpu replies, "Why? It's only been in Doremi-chan's pussy. Would you  
have a problem having something that went up my pussy going in yours?"

"I guess not." Is Doremi's somewhat embarrassed reply.

Smiling, Onpu asks again, "Now then, how does Doremi-chan want to pop my  
cherry?"

Giving it a minute's thought, Doremi finally shifts position so she's  
lying on her back with her knees together and elevated before saying, "I  
want Onpu-chan to squat, using my thighs as a back rest, and slowly  
lower herself onto the strap-on."

As the idol crawls back onto the bed and slowly stands, she replies, "I  
like it." Coming to stand with a foot to either side of Doremi's torso,  
Onpu commands, "Grab my ankles. I don't want my legs sliding out from  
under me." Once Doremi has a firm grip on her Ankles, the idol says, "I  
hope you enjoy the show." before placing her hands on her knees and  
slowly lowering her self to the phallus, all of her talent as a  
performer being channeled into the erotic display.

As Onpu bends her knees to lower her pelvis, she also spreads her thighs  
as far apart as she can, giving Doremi a good view of the idol's  
girlhood as it approaches the strap-on. Once she's squatting mere  
centimeters above the phallus, Onpu starts leaning backwards until her  
butt and lower back are resting against Doremi's thighs. The idol uses  
the thumb and middle finger of one hand to spread her labia, her index  
finger rubbing her clitty, to expose her dripping wet core to Doremi's  
gaze. The purple-haired girl then uses her other hand to line-up the  
fake penis with her opening, the tip sliding inside her.

As the phallus comes to rest against her hymen, Onpu holds still and  
says, "It's pressing against my cherry. One good thrust is all it would  
take to pop it." Onpu is a bit disappointed that Doremi seems too  
mesmerized to take the bait, thinking to herself, 'I was hoping she'd  
grab my hips and force me down.' but presses on regardless.

Little-by-little, Onpu allows more of her wait to bear down on the  
phallus poking at her cherry, her smile turning to a grimace as her  
barrier starts to stretch pass the point of comfort. After what seems  
like an eternity for the purple-haired girl, the pressure becomes too  
great and her hymen gives way. The sudden lack of resistence causes her  
to fall, her clit slamming into Doremi's pubic bone as the idol's  
passage is filled completely.

The mixture of pain and pleasure rips a scream from Onpu's throat and  
breaks the trance the idol's display had placed on the redhead. Sitting  
up and crossing her legs beneath the idol's rear, Doremi gathers Onpu  
into a hug and asks, "Are you okay, Onpu-chan?"

Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Onpu replies, "I'm fine." Wrapping  
her arms around Doremi's neck and her legs around the redhead's waist,  
the idol whispers in her loveer's ear, "I want it hard and fast."

Grabbing Onpu's butt, Doremi begins raising and lowering the  
purple-haired girl on the strap-on, the idol moaning loudly with each  
downward thrust. After a while, Doremi lays back down, freeing her legs  
to help her thrust her hips against the idol's slippery core. As the  
idol's moans grow louder, Onpu buries her face against Doremi's neck,  
latching onto and sucking at the same spot from earlier.

Enjoying the suckling against her neck and having a perfect view of the  
creamy white skin of Onpu's neck, Doremi likewise latches onto her  
lover's neck and begins sucking.

After several minutes, Doremi's thrusts bring Onpu to orgasm, the idol's  
passage convulsing around the artificial phallus. Instead of letting out  
a scream of pleasure as her body is rocked by a climax far greater than  
any she had while masturbating to fantasies of the redhead, Onpu bites  
down on Doremi's neck, drawing a small amount of blood in the process.  
Doremi winces at the pain, unintentionally sinking her own teeth into  
Onpu's flesh.

When the idol stops trembling in orgasm, both girls pull away from the  
other's neck, instinctually licking away the small amount of blood from  
where they had pierced each other's skin.

In unison, the two girls apologize, "Sorry for biting you."

After a brief silence, Onpu adds, "I'm the one that should apologize  
since I bit first."

Doremi replies, "It's fine. Besides, that's no excuse for me to bite back."

Smiling, Onpu puts a more positive spin on the bites, "If nothing else,  
I guess these love bites can serve as evidence that we've marked each  
other as ours."

As Onpu dismounts and unstraps the toy from Doremi's crotch, the redhead  
replies, "I guess you're right."

Noticing a small amount of blood trickling from Doremi's girlhood and  
checking her own crotch to find evidence of the same, Onpu adds,  
"Besides, that wasn't the only blood we drew from the other tonight."

Onpu wipes down the strap-on with some disinfecting wipes from a  
canister atop her dresser before returning it to its hiding spot.  
Turning back around, she reaches out for Doremi's hand and helps the  
redhead to her feet, saying, "What do you say we get cleaned up before  
going to bed?"

The two gather up their strewn clothing and drop them in Onpu's hamper  
before heading to the bathroom, both of them still naked since neither  
of Onpu's parents will be home for hours to come. Although they shower  
together, each girl washing her lover's body, exhaustion from their  
activities keep their shower from getting steamy in the less literal  
meaning of the word, though they spend more time than is strickly  
necessary washing each other's nipples, pussies, and rearends.

Once clean and dry, and Doremi has made an impressive display of  
restoring her signature odango,the two return to Onpu's bedroom where  
the idol has one last surprise for the redhead.

Onpu pulls two hangers out of her closet, matching nighties hanging from  
them, both still having the tags attached. Handing a pink nightie to  
Doremi, Onpu proceeds to put on it's lavendar-colored twin. The garments  
are made of top quality silk and have an elegant style that looks sexy on  
the two preteens without looking slutty and are just long enough to  
protect the wearer's modesty provided they don't bend over.

As Doremi bends over to retrieve a pair of panties from her overnight  
bag, giving the idol a good view of the redhead's ass, Onpu grabs  
Doremi's wrist, declaring, "NO! If I wanted you wearing panties with  
your gift, I would have bought us matching pairs to go with our  
matching nighties."

Understanding Onpu's meaning, Doremi wraps the idol in a hug and says  
seductively, "I didn't know Onpu-chan was such a naughty girl, wanting  
to sleep pantyless with her new girlfriend." With that, Doremi delivers  
a playful smack to Onpu's butt before capturing the purple-haired girl's  
lips in another kiss.

When they come up for air, Onpu replies, "Yes, Doremi-chan. I'm a very  
naughty girl. You should probably give me a proper spanking."

Squeezing Onpu's butt through the fabric of the idol's nightie, Doremi  
replies, "Maybe after a good night's sleep. I'm much too tired right now  
to give my naughty girl of a lover the punishment she desires at the  
moment."

Onpu whispers seductively into Doremi's ear, "I look forward to  
recieving my lover's punishment."

Instead of rolling out the sleeping bag she brought with her, Doremi  
crawls into Onpu's bed with the idol, the young lovers lying in a mutual  
embrace, one arm around the other's neck, the other hand resting on the  
other's butt, their nighties the only thing separating their budding  
breasts and trim tummies. With their nighties bunched up around their  
waists, they position their legs so that their naked pussies are  
pressed firmly against the other's thigh.

As the two lay there in such an intimate position, they drift off to  
sleep, their dreams filled with fantasies of the pleasures they will  
share together.


	2. Be My Valentine, Senpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppu gives Valentine's Chocolate, not to a boy, but to another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Yuri between a young teen and an older teen, hints of homophobia, hints of penis envy.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well, only one person voted in my poll for which Ojamajo I should pair with Hazuki, and that one vote was for Hazuki/Poppu yuri. Anyways, I managed to get it written with just a few hours to spare to meet my Valentine's deadline. Hope the one person who bothered to vote enjoys the result, and I hope the rest of my readers aren't too repulsed by me writing pure yuri. Note that this takes place during the time frame of the light novels and is after what I've read in fan translation, so my apologies if I contradict the source material beyond writing against canon pairings. Also, if I've done the math right, this story takes place on Hazuki's seventeenth birthday.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling, Happy Valentine's Day to my readers, Happy Femslash February to my readers, Happpy 25th Birthday to Hazuki, and on with the story.
> 
> P.S. I'd like to write something to celebrate Hana's Sweet Sixteen next month, but can't think of anything. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

Be My Valentine, Senpai! by Jeffery Mewtamer

The final bell of the day had not long rang as Harukaze Poppu, seventh   
grader at Karen Girls' Academy, ran accross the school's courtyard, snow   
crunching under her feet, as she made a mad dash to the building that   
housed the upper grades in hopes of catching a certain brunette befor   
she left for home. What the pinkette had planned could land her in a lot   
of trouble; even giving Valentine's chocolate to a boy or being found to   
have a boyfriend was enough for one of the academy's girls to recieve a   
lengthy lecture on chastity from the sisters and a number of demerits.   
The fact her target was another girl, and one of her fellow academy   
students might be grounds for expulsion on charges of depravity and   
trying to corrupt another student, and could land both her and the   
object of her affections in hot water if her feelings were returned, but   
Poppu couldn't deny her feelings, and she couldn't hide them from the   
one she loved any longer. Poppu had fallen for her sister's best   
friend, and while she suspected Hazuki's heart belonged to Yada Masaru,   
she was determined to let the older girl know how she felt.

As she enters the building through a door that opens on to the eleventh   
grade hallway, Poppu catches sight of a orange hairbow in the sea of   
brown uniforms. Running up to the owner of the vibrant hair accessory,   
Poppu shouts, making use of the formal address the academy students are   
expected to use when addressing an upperclasswoman, "Wait-up,   
Fujiwara-senpai!"

Stopping at hearing her name, Hazuki turns around and asks the panting   
pinkette as she approaches, "Did you need something, Poppu-chan?"

After catching her breath and getting her heartrate mostly under   
control, Poppu asks, "Fujiwara-senpai, would you mind helping me with my   
math homework this evening?" Poppu wanted to throw herself at the older   
girl, but knew she had to wait until they were alone to make any kind of   
move, and asking for homework help seemed like the perfect excuse to be   
alone with her crush.

"Sure, " replies Hazuki, "Rika-san gave me the afternoon off since it's   
my birthday. If you want, you could walk home with me and we can get   
started right away."

"Sounds good!" exclaims the younger girl, "Just let me let my mother know I'll be late getting home."

As Poppu pulls out her cellphone to make a quick call home, Hazuki can't   
help but admire the refined beauty of her best friend's little sister.   
Secretly, the older girl had also been harboring a crush on the   
pinkette, but had long ago given up on anything ever coming of it. She   
cared for Masaru, yes, but she was dating him mainly because the one she   
truly loved seemed so out of reach even when she was standing within   
arm's reach.

Finishing her call, Poppu puts away her phone and the two leave the   
building. The walk to Hazuki's house is a quiet one, Poppu afraid to   
speak lest she blurt out her confession in public and Hazuki lamenting   
that both her true love and she were born girls.

Upon reaching Hazuki's home, they are greeted by Baaya and Hazuki asks   
that they be left alone so they can study in quiet.

Dropping her school bag next to her desk, Hazuki asks, "Should we get   
started on our homework?"

"Sure, " replies Poppu, "but first, I have a present for you." While she   
was expecting her friends to give her birthday presents, Hazuki can feel   
her heart swell at the thought of recieving a present from her crush.

Poppu pulls a box roughly a foot square and three inches thick, wrapped   
in bright red foil and tied with an orange, silk ribbon, from her   
schoolbag and holding it in both hands, presents it to Hazuki.

As she silently takes the box, it turns out to be heavier than Hazuki   
expected. Right away, she can tell that the foil is of a high-quality   
suitable for folding an origami display piece and the ribbon, while not   
top-quality silk, is made of finer material than the ribbon she wears   
daily to hold her hair. Carefully untieing the silk bow and unfolding   
the foil which had been held in place entirely by how it was folded,   
Hazuki discovers that the foil is a perfect square more than two feet on   
an edge and that the ribbon is sufficiently long to replace the one in   
her hair. Within the wrappings, Hazuki finds a finely crafted lacquered   
wooden box. Though never one to boast about her family's wealth, Hazuki   
knows the wrapping and the box alone should've cost Poppu several   
months allowance.

Recieving a questioning look from the older girl, Poppu says, "Go ahead   
and open it."

Though the lid fits snugly enough to form an airtight seal, it slides   
off easily due to the quality of the polish. Within are 36 chocolate   
hearts, each in it's own little compartment, dividers forming a   
six-by-six grid. Lifting up one of the palm-sized sweets, Hazuki can see   
fingerprints from where they were sculpted by hand and a minute carving   
of a violin, looking as if it was drawn with the head of a pin. Taking   
a bite, Hazuki's mouth is filled with the flavor of rich, dark   
chocolate.

As Hazuki silently savors her mouthful of chocolate, Poppu says, "Are   
they good? I made them myself."

Swallowing the first bite, Hazuki says, "They're delicious!" Before   
popping the rest of the chocolate heart into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like them!" replies the pinkette before dropping the   
bombshell she's been waiting all day to deliver. "Happy Valentine's,   
Hazuki-chan!"

Hazuki nearly chokes at Poppu's words. Surely, she misheard and the   
younger girl was just wishing her a happy birthday. No way was the   
high-quality of the gift due to it being a romantic gift rather thar the   
pinkette simply having too much pride to give someone of higher social   
standing a cheap present, but still, a part of the brunette couldn't   
help hoping that she hadn't misheard.

Swallowing hard to clear her airways, Hazuki asks, "What did you say?"

Confidently, Poppu declares, "I said, Happy Valentine's Day,   
Hazuki-chan! I love you, so I put all of my love into making those   
chocolates just for you! I know you're dating Yada-kun, and I understand   
if you don't want to be around me from now on, but I couldn't live with   
myself if I continued not telling you of my feelings!"

Tears of joy trailing down her cheeks, Hazuki replies, "I love you too,   
Poppu-chan! I was only dating Masaru-kun because I thought another girl   
could never return my feelings!"

Her own eyes welling up with happy tears, Poppu launches herself at the   
older girl, the pair embracing as the younger straddles the elder's lap.

Tilting the younger girl's head up, Hazuki leans down to gently kiss   
Poppu's lips, the pinkette eagerly kissing back. When Hazuki parts her   
lips slightly, Poppu takes this as an invitation to slip her tongue into   
the older girl's mouth, the brunette showing no hesitation in sucking   
upon the younger girl's tongue.

As the two continue to explore each other's mouths, their tongues   
intertwined in an elegant dance, Hazuki's hand trails down Poppu's back   
and under the skirt of the younger girl's school uniform to cup the   
pinkette's buttock, a thin layer of soft cotton the only thing   
preventing direct skin-to-skin contact. When Poppu doesn't flinch away   
from such an intimate touch, the enboldened brunette continues towards   
the pinkette's panty-clad girlhood to trace a finger over the outline   
left in the thin fabric concealing the younger girl's treasure.

A bolt of lightning shoots up Poppu's spine when Hazuki's finger grazes   
the smaller girl's clit, the pinkette breaking the kiss to exclaim,   
"Ha-Hazuki-chan! What was that intense sensation?!"

Seeing the expression of shocked pleasure on her new girlfriend's face,   
Hazuki comments, "Poppu-chan looks so cute!" before answering with   
another question, "Have you ever touched yourself down there before?"

Blushing, Poppu replies, "Everytime I take a bath or go to the toilet,   
but it's never felt like that before."

Moving her arm under Poppu's rear to support the pinkette's weight,   
Hazuki stands up and carries the shorter girl to the bed as she says, "I   
guess I get to teach Poppu-chan about how a woman can pleasure herself   
or another girl." Laying her lover gently on the bed, Hazuki crawls to   
kneel over the smaller girl and starts unbuttoning the pinkette's blouse   
before spreading the garment to either side to expose Poppu's flat chest   
and stomach, her tiny nipples hardening upon exposure to the open air.

Placing an index finger to each of Poppu's nipples, Hazuki starts in a   
lecturely tone, "I think we'll start with your chest." Massaging the   
little nubs with a circular motion, Poppu moaning softly from the   
contact, Hazuki says, "As you can tell, the nipples are quite sensitive   
and even a gentle touch can elicit pleasurable sensation. You haven't   
started developing proper breasts yet, but the entire mammary region is   
an erogenous zone for many females and even some males."

Feeling exposed, Poppu reaches up to grab Hazuki's top as if to unbutton   
it, but halts in her actions to ask shyly, a blush dusting her cheeks,   
"Hazuki-chan, may... may I see your breasts?"

Grabbing Poppu's wrists, Hazuki replies, "Of course you may." Placing   
the smaller girl's hands to the mattress, Hazuki removes her own top to   
reveal a plain, white cotton bra. Reaching behind her to unhook the   
clasp, Hazuki's bra falls to expose the pale flesh of the brunette's   
moderately sized-breasts.

Her blush deepening, Poppu exclaims, "They're beautiful!"

Smiling widely, the bespectacled girl leans forward, her breasts   
dangling in front of the pinkette as she says, "Go ahead and touch them   
if you want."

Her heart racing, Poppu reaches up, her small hands sinking into   
Hazuki's supple flesh as the pinkette fondles the older girl's   
mammaries. "They're so soft and silky." Whispers the younger girl,   
savoring the feel of Hazuki's breasts as they overflow Poppu's hands.

Moaning softly, Hazuki says, "Don't be afraid to squeeze them or pinch   
my nipples, Poppu-chan. I like having my breasts roughly fondled." As   
Poppu sandwiches one of Hazuki's nipples between thumb and forefinger   
and squeezes the opposite breast tighter, Hazuki reaches down to flip up   
the front of Poppu's skirt and again touches the pinkette's clit through   
the younger girl's now damp panties. At Poppu's gasp, Hazuki declares,   
"I'm going to continue teaching you about the parts of the female body   
that can grant us pleasure. Feel free to suck on one of my breasts if   
you don't think you can keep your voice down."

As Poppu starts suckling at one of Hazuki's breasts, the brunette shifts   
position so the pinkette is laying accross her lap, one arm supporting   
the younger girl's head as she suckles like a starving infant. With her   
other hand, Hazuki removes Poppu's panties and starts rubbing the   
younger girl's clit directly.

Stifling a moan of her own as her student moans around her boob, Hazuki   
says, "This little nub at the front most part of your girlhood is the   
clitoris. It is analogous to the male penis, but where the penis serves   
as a conduit for both urine and semen, the clitoris serves only as a   
source of pleasure, and is extremely sensitive due to all the never   
endings that are spread over the penis being concentrated in the   
clitoris."

Moving her finger along Poppu's slit to twirl the tip around the   
pinkette's peehole, Hazuki says, "The skin around the urethral opening   
is also quite sensitive in females and is sometimes referred to as the   
U-spot." Moving further back, Hazuki prods the opening of Poppu's   
passage as she says, "This is the opening to your vagina, into which a   
boy would insert his penis during intercourse and through which children   
are born. Is it okay if I slide my finger inside?"

As Poppu nods with a mouthful of Hazuki's breast, Hazuki slides her   
finger quickly, but gently into the pinkette's depths. The fit is quite   
snug, but Hazuki's digit slides smoothly through an opening in the   
younger girl's hymen and reaches all the way to Poppu's cervix. "Wow,   
Poppu-chan is so tight inside. I'd bet you'd crush a boy's penis if he   
managed to get it in you. Too bad I can't use magic for my own benefit.   
" Tickling Poppu's cervix, Hazuki resumes her lecturely tone, "Anyways,   
this is your cervix, the opening to your womb, where a baby would grow   
if you ever became pregnant. Some women find cervical stimulation   
uncomfortable, but with how your squirming and the vibrations you're   
sending into my breast have intensified, I'm guessing you're among those   
that enjoy having your cervix touched."

Encircling Poppu's cervix with her fingertip, Hazuki continues, "The   
indentations surrounding the cervix are collectively known as the   
vaginal fornices. For some women, these areas are very sensitive to   
stimulation, and the forward most of these, sometimes called the   
Anterior Fornix zone or A-spot can be especially pleasurable if   
touched." Withdrawing her finger partially and curling it into the front   
wall of Poppu's passage, Hazuki concludes, "Last, but not least, we have   
the G-spot, usually located in the front vaginal wall 5-7 cm from the   
opening. Like many of the regions I've mentioned, not all women can gain   
pleasure from the g-spot, but based on your reactions throughout the   
lesson, I suspect you find pleasure from all of them."

Extracting her finger from Poppu's depths and pulling the pinkette off   
her breast, Hazuki asks, "Did you enjoy the lesson, Poppu-chan?"

Panting heavily, Poppu replies, "Ha-Hazuki-chan touched me in places I   
didn't know I had, and every touch felt like electricity was shooting   
through my body!"

Smiling widely, Hazuki asks, "Now that I've taken you on a tour of your   
pleasure spots, would you like me to give your girlhood a proper   
workout?"

Her eyes going wide at the implications, Poppu exclaims, "Pr-proper   
workout!? All those intense sensations and that wasn't even a proper   
workout!?"

Her smile widening, Hazuki replies, "I was barely teasing you,   
Poppu-chan! Give me a chance, and I could put you into a state of   
euphoria so overwhelming your entire body shakes uncontrollably and you   
can't even remember your own name on account of the pleasure blocking   
all thoughts of anything else. Of course, if you don't think you're   
ready, that can wait for another day, and you'll need to trust me enough   
to completely let down your gard as that state of euphoria leaves a   
woman completely vulnerable."

Both nervous and excited at the prospect, Poppu says, "I...I don't know   
if I'm ready for such pleasure, but I trust Hazuki-chan completely, and   
I'm sure you'll stop if I say it's too much."

Placing a quick kiss on Poppu's forehead, Hazuki replies, "Of course   
I'll stop if it becomes too much, and I'll be sure to protect Poppu-chan   
while she's vulnerable on account of sexual euphoria."

Turning the younger girl around and offering her the opposite breast to   
suckle at, Hazuki brings the hand previously supporting Poppu's head to   
the pinkette's vulva. Once Poppu has latched onto the brunette's boob,   
Hazuki slides her middle finger into the smaller girl's passage as her   
thumb attacks Poppu's clit.

As Hazuki stimulates Poppu's core from both without and within, moving   
back and forth between the various hotspots in a hard to follow pattern,   
the pinkette's small body starts to tremble from the overwhelming   
sensations coursing through her nerves. The only thing preventing the   
younger girl from screaming her pleasure is that she's being held   
tightly against Hazuki's chest, her moans muffled by the brunette's   
breast, the older girl enjoying the vibrations her young lover is   
sending through the mamary.

After several minutes of Hazuki's ministrations, Poppu's entire body   
goes rigid, the pinkette's passage contracting almost painfully around   
Hazuki's finger and the brunette letting out a gasp as her lover's teeth   
clench around the nipple of the breast the younger girl was sucking on.   
And then, as suddenly as she tensed up, Poppu goes limp, passing out   
from the sensory overload of her first orgasm.

***

Poppu awakes to find herself cradled in Hazuki's arms and wrapped in a blanket. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Poppu asks, "What happened?"

Hazuki replies, "You passed out shortly after I brought you to orgasm.   
You've been out for about half an hour and I've been watching out for   
you while you were unconscious."

"So Hazuki-chan touching me down there while I suckled on your breasts actually happened? It wasn't just a dream?" asks the smaller girl.

"Sure did!" Answers Hazuki. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel relaxed and have a warm, tingly feeling all over." replies the   
pinkette.

"Sounds like you're still experiencing afterglow." Nervously, the   
brunette asks, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you afford such an   
extravagant Valentine's present for your love confession?"

"My Ojii-san does lacquerware as a hobby. When I told him I wanted a   
nice box for giving some Valentine's chocolates to my crush, he agreed   
to make something appropriate at no cost." Answers Poppu, snuggling   
against Hazuki's chest. "He probably thinks I intended to give it to a   
boy though."

"That was nice of him. Hope he doesn't get upset when he finds out his   
granddaughter is dating another girl." Replies Hazuki. "What about the   
wrapping and the chocolate themselves. Those are quality materials."

"The ribbon and paper I just saved up my allowance, and I managed to   
convince Doremi to bring me a couple of pounds of the MAHO-Dou's finest   
chocolate." Admits Poppu before changing the subject. "Would Hazuki-chan   
like me to make her feel good?"

 

Blushing, Hazuki answers, "I'd like that, but is Poppu-chan sure she's   
feeling up to more of that sort of activity today? And don't you still   
need my help with your math homework?"

Scratching her head, Poppu admits, "Actually, that was just an excuse so   
I could be alone with you long enough to deliver your present and   
confess my feelings. I know what we've shared this afternoon would be   
deemed unacceptable behavior for a Karen Girl and that we both risk   
expulsion if anyone at school found out about our relationship, so I   
wanted to have a convincing cover story. I don't actually have any   
homework for tonight, but none of the 11th graders would be likely to   
know that." Blushing, Poppu continues, "So, if it's okay with   
Hazuki-chan, I'd like to spend the rest of our false study session   
returning the favor for Hazuki-chan teaching me about the pleasures of a   
woman."

Leaning down to kiss Poppu's lips, Hazuki replies, "My girlfriend surely   
is smart enough for a scholarship student at Karen Girls' Academy, and   
I'd be delighted to see how well you've learned the lessons I've taught   
you."

Sitting Poppu on the edge of the bed and standing up, Hazuki removes the   
remainder of her ruffled uniform until only her socks and panties   
remain. Poppu follows suit, stripping completely naked, and upon seeing   
Hazuki lay down with socks and panties still on, asks, "Isn't   
Hazuki-chan going to remove her underwear."

Blushing, Hazuki replies, "I thought Poppu-chan should have that honor."   
as she gives the younger girl a come hither gesture.

Climbing on the bed, Poppu crawls over to the older girl and grabs   
Hazuki's panties by the waistband. The brunette lifts her rear off the   
bed to assist Poppu in pulling down the garment before the pinkette   
straddles the older girl's midsection, giving Hazuki a good view of   
Poppu's cute little butt in the process.

Leaning down for a better look at Hazuki's vulva, unknowingly exposing   
her own girlhood to the bespectacled girl's line of sight, Poppu spreads   
the older girl's labia and starts to prod various areas. "So, this is   
Hazuki-chan's clitoris?" Asks the pinkette as she pinches the nub at the   
top of the brunette's slit between thumb and forefinger.

Gasping loudly at being touched in such a way by hands that aren't her   
own, Hazuki replies, "Yes! yes, that's my clit-" She's cut off by   
another gasp as Poppu slips a finger up the brunette's passage. "And   
that's my vagina you just slid a finger in! It-it feels so much better   
than when I touch myself!"

Encouraged by Hazuki's reaction, Poppu proceeds to rub the older girl's   
clit back and forth between thumb and forefinger while plunging the   
fingers of the other hand as deep into the brunette's passage as   
possible. Thanks to Poppu's shorter and narrower fingers and Hazuki's   
wider and longer passage, Poppu can easily fit three fingers within the   
older girl, but can only reach about halfway to Hazuki's womb. The   
brunette's cervix and fornices beyond her reach, Poppu focuses on trying   
to locate the older girl's g-spot.

Being so close to the source, it doesn't take long for the intoxicating   
aroma of Hazuki's love juices to fill Poppu's nostrils. Somewhat   
lightheaded with lust, Poppu says, "Hazuki-chan smells wonderful! I   
wonder how she tastes."

Before Hazuki can process Poppu's words, the pinkette has planted an   
open-mouthed kiss between the brunette's legs and is lapping away at the   
bespectacled girl's juices. Although she's well-versed in what parts of   
the female anatomy trigger pleasure when touched and has been   
masturbating with some regularity for a few years, Hazuki has never   
concieved of orally stimulating a girl's sensitive parts and is thus   
completely blindsided by the sensations Poppu's tongue sends racing up   
the brunette's spine.

As Poppu alternates between sucking on Hazuki's clit and plunging her   
tongue up the brunette's passage, Hazuki gazes through the valley of her   
breasts to stare at Poppu's glistening girlhood wishing, not for the   
first time that evening, that she owned a penis and could shove it up   
the younger girl's vagina and ejaculate directly into the pinkette's   
womb. Catching a whiff of Poppu's own heavenly scent, Hazuki is overcome   
with the urge to give her girlfriend the same pleasure that is currently   
leaving Hazuki unable to think straight.

Grabbing Poppu's hips and arching her back to account for their height   
difference, Hazuki buries her own tongue in Poppu's folds, which only   
seems to encourage the pinkette to pleasure the brunette more   
thoroughly. The two seem to be racing each other to see how can make the   
other cum first, a race that ends in a tie, the two trembling in orgasm   
at the same time, drenching each others faces in copious amounts of girl   
juice.

Hazuki collapses to the bed as Poppu collapses on top of her, both   
panting heavily as they lay there in afterglow. Poppu is first to   
recover and turns around to give Hazuki a kiss, the pair able to taste   
each other's juices as their tongues intwine.

Upon breaking the kiss, Poppu lays her head upon Hazuki's soft breasts   
and the two lie there for several minutes, quietly enjoying the mutual   
proximity.

Noticing the sun starting to set through her bedroom window, Hazuki   
breaks the silence, "Poppu-chan, would you like to sleepover tonight?   
I'm sure Baaya and my parents wouldn't mind."

 

Sitting up and stretching, Poppu replies, "That sounds nice, especially   
if I can sleep in Hazuki-chan's arms."

Smiling brightly, Hazuki says in an uncharacteristically bold manner,   
"If my girlfriend's sleeping over, in my arms is the only place she's   
allowed to sleep!"

Blushing slightly, Poppu replies, "I better call Okaa-san to ask her if   
it's okay. I'll tell her we lost track of the time while studying. I'm   
not sure I'm ready to let my family know I'm dating another girl."

"That's fine, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell my family or the other   
Ojamajo myself." Replies Hazuki. "And after you make the call, we can   
take a bath together to wash away the evidence of our activities."

Fumbling her phone at these words, a red faced Poppu replies, shocked at   
how bold her girlfriend is acting, "Th-that sounds nice..." Before   
schooling her features and preparing to call her mother.


End file.
